<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kandreil: matching tattoos by dreamyyeyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036052">kandreil: matching tattoos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyyeyes/pseuds/dreamyyeyes'>dreamyyeyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Bisexual Kevin Day, Demisexual Neil Josten, Multi, Soft Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyyeyes/pseuds/dreamyyeyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a headcanon based on one of the kandreil scenes that Nora posted on her tumblr, where Andrew Neil and Kevin decide to get tattoos together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kandreil: matching tattoos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so... hello again :) </p><p>like I said before English is not my mother-language so I'm sorry for all the mistakes :)) </p><p>let me know if you liked !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It tooks a lot of weeks trying to decide which tattoos they were going to get, Neil gave the idea of flowers, Andrew laughed and said “We are exy players, not gardeners” but, secretly the bonde guy loved the idea,  Kevin, like always, gave the idea of making something that remembered exy, what made Neil excited but it earned him a defiant look from Andrew. </p><p>Until one day, while they were together on the rooftop, Kevin declared “ I want something that remember me of you. I want something that remember me of how lucky I am.” Andrew would never tell anyone but his heart beat faster with the declaration of Kevin. He puts his lips together with Kevin´s while Neil let a huge smile emerge in his face and held carefully Kevin´s hand “Me too” said Neil. </p><p>On the next morning, while Kevin and Andrew were watching an old scary movie, Neil made a carefully signal for the two to move way and sat between them on the couch, Andrew and Kevin shot curious looks in the direction of Neil, that  only shake the hand in the universal signal of “wait” in response.</p><p>One minute later Neil catch his phone and started read</p><p>— The star has several meanings. It can represent a decisive event, the desire of change, hope, spirit and can be considered the light that guides during the darkness and guide you through the mystery and the unknown. </p><p>Kevuin started to make a question but Neil cut him off and made, again, the universal signal for “Fuck, wait.” So neil took a deep breathe and started to read again </p><p>— The mon, like the stars, has several meanings too, some of they are: new beginnings, changes, growth, renewal, immortal life, the basic nature of our instincts and feelings. It can also symbolize our dreams, intuitions, and subconscious.</p><p>As soon as Neil said the last word he turns to Kevin and touched where his tattoo was</p><p> — Star </p><p> Then he turns to Andrew and touches where Riko had hurt him, on the cheek, in the same location where in Kevin´s face had the tattoo.  Neil said almost like a whisper </p><p>— Moon.</p><p>Then Kevin and Andrew understood, it was about the tattoos. Andrew's chest ached with a feeling of affection and surprise, he didn't believe that anyone could associate him with what Neil just said. Kevin lets a smile appear on his mouth, and remembering about the books of history that he had read, he said </p><p>— The sun, in Mayan culture, represented protection. They believe it portrayed energy and life.</p><p>And Andrew touched Neil, in the same place where the tattoo, made by Riko, was. The blonde said:</p><p>— Sun. - The word came out of Andrew's mouth like a truth that had  been forgotten and could now be said out loud. Neil was surprised.</p><p>They sat there, with the film in the background, the moonlight coming through the window and the feeling that they were at home, that while they were together, they would always be at home.</p><p>A week later they went to the tattoo studio, just the three of them, together. All three had already suffered worse pain than that caused by the needles responsible for making the designs on their face, so during the time that their skins were marked, their thoughts did not turn to the pain on their faces but to what that meant: It's over. They had gotten over it. They were fine. They had each other. They were at home.</p><p>When they got at the dormitory, after getting the tattoo, Andrew gently pushed the two boys toward the bed in the bedroom that they shared. Kevin and Neil fell on the bed and Andrew placed himself between them, sitting on his legs, so he leaned over and removed the bandages that covered the tattoos of the two boys and ran his hand carefully over the skin, close of the newly made drawings</p><p>— Pay attention because I won't repeat — Andrew said his gaze focused on Neil and Kevin as if he couldn't see anything besides them, because that was how he felt close to them, as if the world was just Kevin, Kevin, Neil, Neil — You two are my star and my sun, you guide me and give me energy. You two  are my home, and never think of yourselves as less than fucking awesome.</p><p>So Andrew lay between them, Kevin put his leg over Andrew´s legs and his hand stroked gently the blonde's arm while Neil nestled his head around Andrew's neck and wrapped his arm around his waist<br/>
.<br/>
—  Home — Neil and Kevin repeated together, in the same way that a believer would say: Amen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on Twitter: @MlNYARDREAM</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>